


Requests Open

by Featherstep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherstep/pseuds/Featherstep
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Darkseid (DCU)/Clark Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Requests Open

This individual is open to requests for one-shots, especially those of a darker nature. Please be aware that this individual may not be able to fulfill all requests, but do feel free to post a request here anyway.

There are few things this individual is not comfortable writing as long as it revolves around fictional characters.

This individual prefers to write Darkseid x Superman, Lex Luthor x Clark Kent, and Bruce Wayne x Clark Kent. This individual may consider other pairings within the DC Universes.

This individual will not look at requests which exceed two to four sentences.

They have provided you with a form to fill out.

Your Handle:  
Pairing:  
Characters:  
Prompt:  
Kinks:  
Big No's:  
Other:


End file.
